One Gift
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Hisana wants to get something special for Byakuya to show how much he means to her. ByakuyaxHisana


One Gift

**So usually I do a Christmas fanfics. Last year or so was Naruto's so I thought about doing a Bleach one or two. So I don't own the awesome anime and manga that it is.**

Her gaze lingered on the sparkling white that lay on the ground, covering the garden that she adored. She also knew that it was almost the season for giving since the servants were smiling and carrying on more than usually. Smiling to herself, the lady of the Kuchiki house stood from where she sat and started out of the room.

Looking back at the frozen wonderland that covered the garden she loved, she sighed. "Almost."

As Hisana walked down the hallway, she nodded to the people that bowed to her. Drawing closer to the door, she slipped on her sandals and stopped when someone gasped.

"Lady Kuchiki please you must not go outside without a coat or attendance." One of the maids gasped and rushed to the woman's side. Grabbing a coat that was for her, she helped her slip it on. "Lord Byakuya wouldn't like it if he finds out –"

Hisana butted in with a smile, "Byakuya-sama doesn't need to know. I'm just going to go get him something for the holiday that is approaching. That is all."

The maid nodded quickly and stepped back. "Please be careful Milady."

"I will. Thank you for your concern." Hisana said and opened the door to step out into the winter wonderland. Closing the door behind her, she started on her way to the store that Byakuya seemed to like. Even though he didn't admit it, she knew that he enjoyed reading literature. Maybe she could even give him something that represented spring since she knew he liked Sakura trees.

She nodded to a few people that knew which household she belonged to. Slipping into the bookstore that her husband showed her when they just married, she smiled to the owner. Moving to the section she knew he enjoyed reading, she flipped through the books to find something that would interest him.

"Such a hard man." She mumbled to herself and set the book back onto the shelf.

"Would you like some help ma'am?" The owner questioned with a shy smile on his face.

"Please." Hisana replied. As she told him what her husband enjoyed, he flipped through sections of books until he pulled out a couple that seemed fit for it. Paying for them and taking the bag, she smiled to the man with a bow. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Lady Kuchiki."

Stepping back outside and sighing, she watched her breaths come out in clouds before they disappeared until nothingness. She walked through the streets, slipping into a store that sold paintings and other things that were considered art. Looking around, she found what she was looking for. Grabbing it with the bag falling to her elbow, she smiled.

It was a painting of Sakura blossoms that were still buds or bloomed. It reminded her so much of the man that she married even if his family didn't agree to it. Paying for it and watching the woman wrap it up, she smiled her thanks.

She hurried home so she could hide it without him knowing she was outside getting him something. Setting them in a closet and telling the help that Byakuya wasn't supposed to find them, she sat down finally with a cup of hot tea. Sighing, it seemed like it was only a minute of sitting there, she was joined by the very man that took her in. "Byakuya-sama."

He smiled down at her and looked out at the frozen land that used to have the garden she would be in every morning. "Hisana-chan. How was your day?"

"Wonderful. I just wish spring was back here."

He nodded and looked down at the woman. It seemed like time only went by slowly for him today since he took his lunch time to get her something. Luckily he was able to hide it from her.

"How was your squad today?" Hisana asked in her soft voice that Byakuya was used to listening for. Looking at the dark-haired man that was beside her, she smiled.

"Fine." The older Kuchiki answered with his smile falling into a soft line. Bending down, his lips took hers gently and quickly. He wasn't afraid to admit out loud that she was the best Christmas gift of all.

_Two Days Later . . . _

Hisana woke to the maids and everyone else in the house chattering. Stirring from bed and looking around, noticing that it was still early morning, she looked down at the face that was her husband's. She wished that she could learn to love the man but it was getting easier to do that. At least that's what she thinks.

Climbing out of bed, feeling her hand falling out of his, she walked out of the room to get the presents that she got for him. "Ohayo gozaimasu everyone."

"Oh ohayo gozaimasu Milady." They chimed with a bow.

She smiled and got into the closet that had the gifts. With the help of some, she carried the picture into the room and set it down, leaning on a wall. As she set the books down, her gaze fell on her husband who rolled over. He had to be trying to get back to sleep even if he was used to getting up early. "Ohayo gozaimasu Byakuya-sama."

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of one eye, while his other hand flipped his hair back to the side that it belonged to. Looking over at the woman that he cherished, his other eye was getting rubbed. "Hisana-chan you're up?"

"Hai." She answered and shuffled to grab the books. Sitting down on her legs, she handed him the books. Watching him look at her and the objects, she watched in patience. "I know that I shouldn't have gone out to get you these but . . . I wanted to."

It seemed like it was almost an improvement of how they used to be. Maybe she was falling in love with him finally. Flipping through the two books and reading the titles, the slate grey eyes of his flickered back to the woman in front of him. "And the other?"

She brought it over and watched him unwrap it.

"Hisana –"

"I thought of you when I saw it. Its beautiful and gentle like you are." The purplish blue-eyed woman stated and smiled. Watching her husband set it down beside the books, he rushed out of the room and came back in what seemed like a matter of seconds to the woman.

"I appreciate them. I really do. Here." Byakuya said, handing her the bundle that he had gotten her. Watching her unwrap it, her hands held up two chopsticks – the kind for your hair – that had butterflies on the end.

"They're beautiful." She said softly, eyeing the objects up. Twirling them in her hands, they disappeared from her touch and were slipped into her hair with Byakuya pushing it together.

"For someone beautiful as you." He said and blinked when her lips captured his quickly.

"I can't say how much I love them Byakuya-sama. They are so beautiful."

He wished that she would say -kun instead of sama because of how much he's done for her. Sighing, he put a smile on. At least she was happy and content, as long as she was protected and safe, then he would be a happy man. "That's good to hear Hisana-chan."

**I really loved writing this. I tried to keep her in character since she's soft spoken. At least that's what it says in her wikia profile. Please review.**


End file.
